Wicked Fairy Godmother
The Wicked Fairy Godmother is an evil fairy who is a rare figure in fairytales, and she is nevertheless among the best-known figures from such tales because of her appearance in one of the most widely known tales; Sleeping Beauty, and in the ballet derived from it. Anonymous in her first appearance, she was later named in some variants Carabosse. Origins The oldest version of Sleeping Beauty that has been preserved is Sun, Moon, and Talia from Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. This version does not feature any fairy godmothers; Talia's fate is prophesied, but is not caused by magic. Charles Perrault added the fairy to his variant the story of Sleeping Beauty, "The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood" ("La Belle au bois dormant"), published in Histoires ou contes du temps passé 1697; he did not give her a name. The Brothers Grimm included a version, "Briar Rose", in their collected tales; similarly without a name; in Perrault's version, 7 fairies were invited, and she is the 8th, and in the Grimms', 12 were invited and she is the 13th. The figure of the fairy appeared before Perrault's tale. The first known appearance was in the chanson de geste Les Prouesses et faitz du noble Huon de Bordeaux: the elf-king Oberon appears only dwarfish in height, and explains to Huon that an angry fairy cursed him to that size at his christening. Madame d'Aulnoy had them appear in her fairytales The Hind in the Wood and The Princess Mayblossom; although their roles in her tales had significant differences from Sleeping Beauty, in The Princess Mayblossom, she receives the name of "Carabosse". At some point, this name was attached to the wicked fairy godmother in Sleeping Beauty; she appears as such in Tchaikovsky's ballet of Sleeping Beauty. Role in the tale In Sleeping Beauty, the fairy comes uninvited to the princess's christening and declares that "because you did not invite me, I tell you that in her fifteenth year, your daughter will prick herself with a spindle and fall over dead.". A good fairy mitigates the curse so that the princess will only fall into a deep sleep, and the king attempts to protect her by removing all spindles. On the princess's 15th birthday, the princess meets a spinning woman, pricks her finger on the bodkin and falls into a deep sleep. In the oldest variants, the old woman is merely ignorant and means no harm, but in some variants, such as Tchaikovsky's, the spinning woman is Carabosse herself, ensuring her curse. Ballet In Tchaikovsky's ballet of Sleeping Beauty, Carabosse was portrayed as a frightening figure, entering each time to foreboding and dramatic music. Carabosse's role in the story enjoyed a spectacular rendition with the ballet "The Sleeping Princess" in 1921, produced by Sergei Diaghilev, employing the original choreography by Marius Petipa as it was painstakingly recalled by several of its dancers, all now émigrés. Carabosse's costumes were designed by Léon Bakst; her medieval-inspired costume gave her the silhouette of a rat. In Matthew Bourne's reimagining of the story, the king and queen driven in despair seek her help who gives them a daughter (Aurora), however the king forgets to express his gratitude and she curses the child. Years later when Aurora is in her early twenties, Carabosse has died in exile but her son, Caradoc attempts to exact revenge and seduce Aurora. ''Disney'' In the Disney animated version of Sleeping Beauty the character of the wicked fairy godmother is personified in Maleficent, a dark sinister being who is the "Mistress of All Evil". She lays a curse on the princess (called Aurora here, as in Tchaikovsky's ballet) and the fairies plan to take the princess away and hide her to protect her. Maleficent's monstrous minions hunt for Aurora in years to come, and on her 16th birthday Aurora returns to the palace and pricks her finger on a spinning wheel magically conjured up by Maleficent. When Maleficent learns that Prince Phillip is in love with the princess, she captures him and locked in the dungeons of her mountain castle so that he will be too old and feeble to wield a sword when he can finally free Aurora. When the good fairies help him escape, Maleficent takes over the entire palace and later transforms into a giant black dragon to do battle with the hero. Prince Phillip defeats the villainess with his Sword of Truth, killing her by throwing the sword as if it were a spear at the dragon. All that is left of Maleficent is her robe. A film named Maleficent from the wicked fairy's point of view features the titular character portrayed by Angelina Jolie. Variants In The Young Slave, Cilia, the baron's sister, gives her daughter Lisa to the fairies to raise. All of the fairies give gifts to Lisa, but the fairy twists her ankle, and curses Lisa to die when she was 7, because her mother, combing her hair, forgot the comb in her hair. In another variant, The Glass Coffin, the role of the fairy is taken by a male traveler who curses the daughter of a rich count to be imprisoned in a glass coffin after she refuses to marry him. Revisionist The common knowledge of the fairy has made the figure an obvious target for revisionist fairytales. The wicked fairy godmother is widely spoofed and parodied. In Andrew Lang's'' Prince Prigio'', the queen, who does not believe in fairies, does not invite them; the fairies come anyway and give good gifts, except for the last one, who says that he shall be "too clever"—and the problems with such a gift are only revealed later. In Patricia Wrede's Enchanted Forest Chronicle''s, a princess lamented that she was not cursed at her christening, because the fairy danced with her uncle and enjoyed herself instead of getting angry. In ''Shrek 2, a 2004 DreamWorks Animation computer-animated film that compiles and parodies motifs from numerous fairytales, a treacherous character of Fairy Godmother appears, who plots against the protagonists in order to enable her son, Prince Charming, to become a royal family member in the kingdom of Far Far Away. In George MacDonald's fairytale The Light Princess, it is the king's sister, Princess Makemnoit, who is not invited to his daughter's christening. Makemnoit arrives without an invitation and curses the princess to have no gravity. It is discovered that water makes the princess regain her gravity, so Makemnoit drains the water from the lake, making even the rain cease and babies cry no tears. Makemnoit eventually meets her fate when her house is undermined by the waters and falls in, drowning her. In another George MacDonald tale Little Daylight, the sea-witch, arriving uninvited, tries to continue her curse, claiming that the fairy who had mitigated hers had broken in when she was not done, but the fairies had wisely kept two fairies from giving their gifts until she had come, and the second one was able to mitigate the curse she added. In Mercedes Lackey's The Gates of Sleep, like in MacDonald's The Light Princess, it is also the sister of the baby's father, this time named Arachne, who lays a curse upon the girl to die on her 18th birthday, even when Arachne was not supposed to possess any magical ability at all. The girl, named Marina, remains hidden during 17.5 years until Arachne murders her parents and takes Marina with her. At some point, the curse is broken but Arachne manages to reinstates the curse, resulting in a battle between Marina and Arachne. In Robin McKinley's Spindle's End, the wicked fairy is named Pernicia. Similar to the original fairytale, Pernicia appears in the princess' name-day and places a curse on the baby, claiming that the child will, on her 21st birthday, prick her finger on a spindle and fall into deathly sleep. A powerful fairy named Ikor switches the identities of the princess, named Rosie, and her best friend Peony, to break Pernicia's spell when Rosie turns 21. The fairy also appears in Jetlag Productions' Sleeping Beauty, named Odelia in this version. At the time of the christening of the princess, Felicity, Odelia is believed dead, but the fairy appears to give her gift to the child, the gift of death; one week after Felicity's 16th birthday, she is to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall dead (an extremely meaningless act of revenge on Felicty's parents for not inviting her). Odelia disguises as an old spinning woman (somewhat a spinster) like in the original fairytale, and hands Felicity the spindle and she accidentally pricks her index finger. Throughout 100 years (and a day later), many princes and noble men try to break Odelia's spell, until Prince Richard and his faithful steed overcome the many obstacles to reach the sleeping Felicity and put an end to Odelia's curse and her own life. She is killed by spirit of the 7th fairy, who lost all powers to put castle to sleep, and spent hundred years and one day as a pink-red rose flower. Analysis Some folklorists have analyzed Sleeping Beauty as indicating the replacement of the lunar year (with its 13 months, symbolically depicted by the full 13 fairies) by the solar year (which has twelve, symbolically the invited fairies). This, however, founders on the issue that only in the Grimms' tale she is the the 13th fairy; in Perrault's, she is the 8th. Navigatiom Category:Contradictory Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Elderly Category:Stock Characters Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists